Little Faults
by digitalspy
Summary: A string of little faults always lead down to one person. Oneshot TxG.


Disclaimer; own nothing.

It wasn't his fault.

It really wasn't.

But it wouldn't cut it as an excuse for the waiting party. And he knew he'd get the sullen reply that his mother so frequently uses, "It never is, is it?" followed by an inevitable sigh.

Sigh indeed. But it wasn't his fault; it really wasn't

She knew what was coming.

"It wasn't my fault!"

And she knew what her reply would be. She couldn't count on one hand how many times that it wasn't his fault. Okay maybe she could and she was being slightly over dramatic but she was entitled to be.

It wasn't my fault my ass.

Shit. Now was the time to panic. Maybe he should begin to make a list of everything bad he ever done and try and rewrite his karma. It worked for Earl and karma certainly seemed to have an unresolved vendetta against him and decided to fulfil its revenge in one day.

After an untimely parking ticket incident that needed to be "dealt with right away" according to his father, a battle ensued with a tumble dryer which had been tumbling at a higher than necessary temperature. Resulting in a shrunken shirt, another trip to the mall with his Co Pilate, the only person he wasn't angry with, followed and where the boys went, so too did the bad karma.

After being ever so slightly ripped off at the mall, he waited on said Co Pilate to finish purchasing unnecessary items. It was at that time when karma striked again: this time in the form of a flat tyre. Now a mere 20 minutes and a few loud "ARGGHHS" later, he returned to find another bout of karma, from a waiting call from a grandmother who called twice a year with 2 hour conversations. Efforts in avoiding it proved disastrous as stern stare from his mother and a "Just do it," from his father was enough to let him know he wasn't getting out of it. Managing to cut it to 35 minutes of torture, and finally beginning to start making progress, karma decided to show its face again and a broken hot water system was enough to shock his system. After a cold shower and a loud "THAT'S IT!" was heard by those downstairs, he stormed out of his ensuite to be met by a grinning co Pilate, now laying on top of his outfit, marking his outline in the form of creases on his shirt and jeans.

"Get off those!" was all he spoke before proceeding to vent to is best friend about his day of grief. His response was a slight guilty look and an answer that slowly raised his anger.

"Whoa dude, sorry about that whole shrunken shirt thing. I was kinda leaning against the tumble dryer and my hand slipped on that temperature knobby thingy. Hey I didn't know it was raise the temp, geez calm down. Oh, and ah, I probably should've told you that traffic warden was coming 'cuz I think I saw her but there was this hot chick across the street.. Okay you don't want to know that.. Okay dude I'm just gonna go 'cuz you clearly have your panties in a twist.." This was met by a one-eyebrow-raised-stare that could cut through the wall.

Just as his best friend exited his room, he turned back and called from the door, "Dude sorry bout the whole dropping the glass bottle beside your truck, I uh thought I got it all.. Oh and didn't you hear your mom call up and say not to use your shower and to use a different one? Seriously check your hearing man. Later!"

The door was slammed shut and a stuffed basketball was thrown at his best friend's shadow. As he now looked at the time, it was the time to panic. Shit.

Gabriella sighed inwardly and rolled her eyes and she heard the humming's of her boyfriends beaten truck pull up to her driveway. She stomped across the room and began to turn her iPod up that little bit louder and grabbed a magazine. She flew her shoes off and began to make herself look occupied as she heard Troy converse with her mother. She was not going to look desperate and bored in front of him.

"What?" was the reply to a soft knock on the door and he sheepishly crept around the corner of her door. But this time this time his eyes were telling her that he wasn't about to beg for forgiveness but something else was in tow.

"Baby," he slowly started, she rolled her eyes, maybe he was about to beg, "I know you don't wanna hear that it wasn't my fault," yep, she was definitely wrong.

She raised one eyebrow and turned in her seat to look at him. Before she could reply he was kneeling in front of her and intertwining his fingers with hers and spilling out words of sorrow and mumblings of ways to kill Chad. In her opinion he looked so cute and needy crouched in front of her, his eyes desperately scanning her face for some form of forgiveness. She was well aware she wouldn't stay mad at him for long; she wouldn't do it to herself. After hearing him out she decided to put him out of his misery.

"Well I guess you couldn't really help those things from happening I suppose. And yes Chad is an idiot but I'm still mad," she replied, pouting and removing her hands from his to allow her to dramatically fold her arms and huff.

"I know baby, and you have every right to be but I'll make it up to you this weekend when my parents are out," he suggested whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

She herself knew she couldn't resist a night of sex that was for her benefit and surrendered.

"Okay but I still get to be mad," she pouted, knowing it would win her anything she wanted.

Troy grinned and pulled her out her chair and kissed every inch of her face, and the cute giggling and squeals of his girlfriend was enough to know he was out of the doghouse.

After all it wasn't his fault; it was Chad's.


End file.
